Defiance (2014)
When they were 10 years old, they were blamed by their father believing that they were bad causing the ruining of their payment, but they cause the explosion of their house. 45 years later, Billy and Normon are now convicts and wanted men hunted down by policemen. Premieres ???, 2014 Characters *Bill Karsten (Ryan Reynolds for adult, Logan Grove for 10-year old) - in the year 2003, after looking up the place, For away, to earn wealth, they were blamed by their father by smacked in the legs for the loss of their payment, after accidently causing the cat to yank and the money to be burned, but they eventually turned bad, 45 years later, they are now convicts and crazed psychos, in the end, Gets helped and becomes a new man, and with Diana! *Normon Karsten (Bradley Cooper for adult, Zach Shada for 10-year old) - in the year 2003, they were blamed by their father, but they actually turn bad, 45 years later, they are now convicts and crazed psychos, in the end, gets Shot and killed! *Kirkland Karsten (Jerry Stiller for adult, Kevin Bacon for younger self) - Bill and Norman's father, in the year 2003, he blames his sons for loss of their payment, and was divorced and sent to jail for that cause, 45 years later, he was found on the floor dead and with a video begging for forgiveness! *Julian Karsten (Sally Field for adult, Jana Mitsoula for younger self) - Bill and Norman's mother, in the year 2003, he takes her daughter with her, after her sons left, and her husband went to jail for divorced, 45 years later, she now lives with her daughter and her son-in-law, in the end, goes to Normon's funeral! *Loraine Karsten (Jennifer Garner for adult, Ariel Winter for 8-year old) - Bill and Norman's sister, in the year 2003, she stood by her brothers, believing her father to be dumb, 45 years later, she now lives with her mother, and her husband, Weston Brine, in the end, is expecting! *Weston Brine (Ben Affleck) - Loraine's husband, in the end, is gonna be a father! *Deven Schmitt (Jermaine Clement) - the mayor of Foraway, asked for the police to try and arrest Bill and Norman, in the end, was found murdered in an ally! *Chief Boris Tricolf (Nick Nolte) - the chief of police, in the end, apologizes to Diana for not believing her! *Captain Avery Jones (Peter Dinklage) - the captain of the police, in the end, gets killed by Duran! *Lt. Jordon Gould (Michael Leon Wooley) - the lieutenant of the police, in the end, gets promoted Captain! *Sgt. Bryan Willis (Andy Dick) - the sergeant of the police, in the end, gets transferred to New Orleans! *Ferris Duran (Robert Torti) - the main antagonist, and a mob who is head of the Foraway Underworld, and recruits Bill and Norman for a job to kill the Police Captain, in the end, gets arrested by the police! *Nina Pryce (Rose Byrne) - Deven's lover, but she sees an attraction for Norman, near the end, starts laying in bed with him, in the end, dies from overdose hearing Normon's death! *Diana Martin (Blake Lively) - Bill's love interest, whom he met at a party at Club Party Rock's, in the end, kisses Bill! Plot ??? Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Lionsgate Films